


breathe in, breathe out

by Quagswagging



Series: To be Alive [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nymphs & Dryads, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles is an Incubus - a being who feeds on sexual energy. He is convinced he can never have a happy ending, convinced that no one will ever love him.But then, he meets Lando.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: To be Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824352
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 to the first fic in this series (obviously) but pretty sure it can be read as a standalone. I promised this ages ago, but I'm very much in love with this idea sjsj  
> There might be more of this verse, there are a lot more interesting ideas this series could include! For example the Lewis/Nico storyline hehe
> 
> Anyways, happy reading - I hope you enjoy!

Charles's hunger knew no end.

It was always there, curling around his organs and squeezing him tight, only leaving him for a few hours once he fed. It made that Charles sometimes hated his life, although it was debatable if he even was alive at all. It was not as if he could still the hunger with normal food. Hamburgers were tasty, as were many other foods, but they did little for Charles. 

Charles need energy, _sexual_ energy to finally feel full. He was an Incubus, had been one as long as he could remember, although he knew he had once been human. His human days felt like a fever dream now, and all Charles could remember was the demon in his belly that made him ravenous.

It had helped that once he had been turned, his already pretty features had gotten almost inhumanly beautiful, which was very helpful in his quest for the only thing that kept him alive. Not everyone reacted the same way to him, Charles’s powers only went as far as making someone more courageous, as if they were tipsy. He could not have just anyone he desired he still had to work for it.

"Come back with me." Charles purred in a girl's ear, running his hand over her back. The girl was leaning into him, giggling as she looked into Charles's eyes - the normal blue-green of his eyes now a light pink colour. She was already giving off deliciously sweet energy, and Charles breathed in deeply through his nose to inhale it.

"Charlotte, we have to go." Another girl came up to them, grabbing the girl who was leaned into Charles and tugging her out of Charles’s grasp. She seemed unaffected, and had unknowingly ruined a meal for Charles in progress. Charles let out an annoyed sound, eyes turning back to their natural state as he reluctantly let the girl go.

At least he had a little snack off of her, that could keep him going for a while.

Charles stretched out contentedly, looking around the crowded club. He crossed eyes with Kevin, the other Incubus, and his ex-roommate, rolling his eyes and gesturing him over. Charles sashayed over to him, smiling and kissing the other Incubus's cheek.

"Bonjour." He purred, smiling as Kevin gave him a cocktail - Long Island Iced Tea - it wasn't like alcohol affected him anyway.

"Found someone yet?" Charles asked Kevin over the music. Kevin shrugged.

"Not really, might go to Hulk tonight." Kevin muttered. Charles gave him a knowing look but Kevin only glared.

"Shut up." He warned. Charles knew the relationship between Hulk and Kevin was complicated. Kevin was hesitated to really be together with someone - they had a complicated relationship after all - but Hulk genuinely seemed to like him.

"You can come with me?" Kevin asked. Charles smiled.

"Thanks, but no." He had been with them before, really 2 Incubi on 1 human causes more than enough energy for the both of them, but Charles didn't want to ruin their precious moments together.

"I'm sure I'll find someone." Charles said smugly, already looking over in direction of a beautiful man with pretty brown eyes and a shirt unbuttoned far enough for Charles to see the tattoos covering most of his skin. 

"I'll see you around." Charles said. Kevin had seen Charles looking away and chuckled, playing along as Charles hugged him and theatrically kissed his cheek. 

"Good luck, little flame." Kevin told him, before heading out of the bar. Charles made his way over to the man had spotted before, hesitating only briefly when he saw a beautiful pale blonde man resting back against the man's chest. They were both still looking at him, and Charles could feel their energy, so he headed over anyway. 

"Hello." Charles purred. The blonde man gave him a curious look.

"We don't see a lot of Incubi here." He spoke up. Charles stepped back wearily. 

"What are you?" He asked. The blonde smiled.

"Why don't you go home with us and find out?" He asked. Charles eyed them curiously, but then nodded, the hunger stronger than his weariness.

"Okay."

The blonde, Nico, turned out to be Nephalem - child of an Angel and a human. It explained his beauty, and how sweet Nico's scent was. Charles knew he would fill fulfilled for weeks after consuming Nico's energy. 

Lewis was a Dryad, a spirit of nature, which made Lewis and Nico the oddest couple Charles had met. Still, the energy from them was all too intoxicating, and Charles had to go home with them.

When he woke up the next morning, his body was comfortably sore and his belly was full. He stretched out like a cat would, before curling into Lewis’s side - Nico’s side of the bed empty already - and kissing Lewis's cheek. Lewis sleepily rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead.

“I’m never leaving this bed again.” Charles purred contentedly, running his hand down Lewis’s toned stomach and smiling at the small whiffs of aroused energy leaving the Dryad. Lewis pressed a kiss to Charles’s forehead.

“We’re not from here, love.” he sighed. “We were only here for a few days.” he added.

Charles tried not to be disappointed.

Nico came back in the room with a tray of pancakes and some juice. Charles ate from it as well, he could still appreciate the taste of food even though it only made up a tiny piece of his diet, but mostly used the opportunity to feed the other two men bites of fruit. He fed properly by running his fingers lightly over Nico’s and Lewis’s thighs, enjoying the energy still wafting off of them. 

“Give me your number, maybe you can visit us again?” Nico purred, mouthing at Charles’s neck. Charles smiled.

“Maybe.” 

He never really did visit them again, even though they asked. Charles wasn’t too fond of travelling, not after he finally had made a home in London (even though he hated the weather with a passion). Hs had liked the couple, but had realised he would never have a true place with them. He didn't want to be just a toy.

He knew Kevin was still keeping an eye on him, but there was very little the other Incubus could do for him. Kevin asked for him to join him and Nico, and Charles had done so once for twice, but seeing his fellow Incubus so in love made in own heart hurt.

That was why Charles chose to be alone, and even though it was hard, he survived.

It was that during that period that Charles ran into Kimi. The vampire had been cleaning the porch of the beautiful house he lived in, and Charles had been observing him, wanting to see if he would be a good victim.

“You’re not very subtle, you know.” Kimi spoke up, turning and leaning on the broom as he looked at the young Incubus standing a few feet away. Charles took note of the man’s pale complexion and the sunglasses planted firmly on his nose and tensed instantly.

This was no human, but a vampire. 

Vampires were one of the few things Incubi had to fear. An Incubus’s blood was intoxicating, an aphrodisiac even, and no vampire would be able to stop drinking once they had a taste of an Incubi’s blood. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Kimi continued, whistling sharply between his teeth. Two additional men came outside, one young vampire and one curly-haired human with a bright smile.

“Why is there an incubus here?” the vampire growled.

“Max, manners please.” Kimi tutted at the vampire.

“What is an Incubus?” the human asked.

“I feed on sexual energy.” Charles muttered, still wary. The human hummed.

“Well there is more than enough of that in this house.” he said dryly, before winching as Max hit him. Another human who was sleepily wiping at his eyes came outside as well, leaning in to Kimi’s side. He glanced over to Charles curiously, but then sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll go ready a spareroom.” 

To this day, the ease with which his newfound family had let him in, still surprised Charles. They had acted as if they knew who he was, as if they knew he was a good guy. It was only after years that Charles found out it had been Kevin who had arranged it all.

Kimi gave Charles the most central room in the house, from where Charles could feed off of all the energy seeping through the walls and ceiling. It wasn’t the same as feeding directly off of someone, but it was enough to make his life just that bit easier. He was ever so grateful for all of them, even Max, who seemed to dislike him 99% of the time. 

For the first time in centuries, Charles had a true home, a true family. The only thing that was left for him to do was to focus on was feeding.

~~~~~~

Charles met Lando in the supermarket. 

He had been out shopping to cook for Dan and Valtteri - vampires couldn’t stomach human food as well as incubi could, and Max and Kimi ate no human food - when he ran into a small man trying to balance all his groceries in his arms. 

“Let me help.” Charles sighed when the young man dropped a box of frozen pizza. The man blushed but let him, looking up at Charles in awe. Charles knew he was beautiful, but he had forgotten how intoxicating he was for humans after only feeding off his family’s energy for months now. 

“There we go.” Charles purred, shoving the groceries in his own cart aside to make room for what the man was carrying. He helped Lando place the items inside, making sure to touch Lando’s hands and arms.

“T-thank you.” the youngster muttered with wide eyes. Charles noted he was pretty, wide blue eyes with long lashes and unruly curly hair.

“I’m Charles.” Charles said softly, fluttering his lashes. The man bit his lip.

“I’m Lando.” the man answered. 

Charles’s eyes flashed pink, and Lando invited him home.

Charles could sense Lando was inexperienced, and while his powers were enough to nudge people in direction of what they secretly - or not so secretly- desired, he could never urge humans into anything they didn’t want. They were rather… stubborn.

“Well, this is me.” Lando muttered, leading Charles into a tiny apartment. Charles hummed, looking around for a moment, before pressing up against Lando’s back, encircling the smaller man’s waist with his strong arms.

“You’re beautiful, Lando.” he purred seductively. Lando turned to him with wide eyes, pupils dilated. 

The monster in Charles’s belly grumbled contentedly. He had found his victim. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Charles whispered, taking the bag of groceries out of Lando’s hands and dropping it on the floor. Lando nodded nervously, letting out a soft noise as Charles’s lips brushed over his. Charles brought him close, easily lifting the smaller man into his arms. Lando’s legs wrapped around his waist as Charles’s hands came to rest on his ass. 

Energy slowly began to seep out of Lando, and Charles gasped as he tasted it. It was better than any other energy he had ever had.

“The things you do to me.” Charles panted. “Where is your bedroom.” he added, mouthing at Lando’s throat. Lando pointed down the hall, skin flushed red as he still clutched on tightly to the Incubus.

Momentarily, Charles hesitated, unsure if this was fair. But then Lando kissed him again and Charles started walking.

Charles surprised himself by how careful he was as he lowered Lando onto the bed, crawling over him and drawing him into a soft kiss. Lando was gasping softly under him, fingers curled in Charles’s shirt.

“C-charles…” Lando stuttered, blue eyes lidded and dark.

Charles groaned happily as he braced himself over Lando, trailing kisses down his cheek and neck. Lando gasped under him, wiggling around a bit nervously. A gentle touch from the young Brit to Charles’s cheek urging the incubus’s head back up so their lips brushed together, and Lando let out a content sound.  
“You’re beautiful, Lando.” Charles purred, squeezing Lando’s waist before nudging his thighs apart to settle between them, slowly grinding their crotches together.

Lando’s eyes flew wide open as he suddenly seemed to snap out of his trace, and he scrambled away from Charles.  
“No.” He muttered, shaking his head. Charles frowned.

“No?” He repeated. No one had ever said no to Charles’s advances.

“I want my first time to be with someone I love.” Lando muttered awkwardly. Charles let out a surprised sound. He hadn’t known some humans still held on to that sentiment.

“Okay.” Charles said, even though the demon in his belly growled angrily.

“We can cuddle though?” Lando offered a bit sheepishly. Charles nodded. Platonic physical contact was better than nothing. Lando sighed, seeming relieved, and shuffled in under the covers. Charles laid down with him, not being able to repress his smile as Lando curled into his side. Charles gently stroked the younger man’s hair, unsure why he allowed the smaller man to be so close without getting from him what he so desired. The monster in his belly was calm though, seeming to like Lando, and Charles decided that must have been the reason.

“Your eyes aren’t pink, they’re purple.” Kevin told him wearily the day after, when they met up to go shopping. Kevin had made a lewd remark and Charles, as always, had flashed his eyes as reprimand, but he hadn’t expected the other Incubi to get so uncomfortable.

Charles wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was sure it had to do with Lando. He pretended not to hear the other Incubus, his fingers trailing over a soft, oversized sweater.

Lando would look adorable in it.

“I’m fine, Kevin, really.” Charles sighed. Kevin frowned.

“If you say so, little flame.” 

From that moment on, Charles saw Lando every few days. The younger man had apparently decided they had become friends, and had told Charles as much when Charles had hesitated over going out with the Brit’s other friends. 

“It’s really not a good idea.” Charles told Lando, who was pouting at him.

“Why? They are really nice.” he said, blue eyes wide. Charles groaned, already knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Lando…” he tried. He was getting hungry, only having indirectly fed on the energy of his roommates for months now, and going out was the last thing he needed now.

“Please…” Lando whined. “They’re both bringing their boyfriends and I don’t want to be the fifth wheel again.” he groaned. Charles sighed.

“Lando…” he warned again, knowing that the fact it were two couples made everything even more complicated. Lando hugged close to him, arms wrapped around Charles’s chest as he pouted some more.

“Please..?” he muttered. Charles sighed, but then smiled.

“Okay.” 

~~~~

“Hi, I’m George, and this is Nicky.” one of Lando’s friends introduced himself to Charles. Charles smiled and shook his head, before also shaking the hand of the man’s boyfriend.

“Where is Alex?” Lando asked George as they sat down in the booth. 

“He is running late, as usual.” George said with a chuckle. Charles pressed his lips together when Nicholas smiled and placed a hand on George’s thigh. George was giving off deliciously sweet energy and Charles knew his eyes would be pink sooner rather than later. 

“Are you okay?” Nicholas asked, eying Charles curiously.

“Just tired.” Charles mumbled, keeping his eyes on the table. Lando shuffled a bit closer, placing his hand over Charles’s on top of the table.

“Are you sure?” Lando asked, concern lacing his voice. Charles just nodded, not bringing his eyes up as more sweet energy from George and Nicholas reached him.

“Sorry we’re late!” another voice spoke up, two more guys - Pierre and Alex - joining them. 

For Charles, it was like running face first into a wall. Alex and Pierre were claiming to have missed their bus, but the strong energy still seeping out of them made Charles acutely aware the two had just had sex. 

“Charles?” Lando asked when Charles promptly pressed his hand over his mouth and nose. 

“I need to leave.” Charles said urgently, before bolting out of the restaurant. If he would have stayed, it would have been too difficult to keep control of his instincts. He could have easily seduced any of them, and he supposed breaking up relationships wasn’t exactly a good first impression. 

“Charles! Wait!” Charles turned to see Lando running after him. The Incubus let out a shaky breath, but waited for the human to reach him.

“Are you okay?” Lando asked worriedly, pressing a hand against Charles’s cheek. Charles groaned, his eyes closing as he nuzzled into the touch.

“You should stay away from me.” Charles said quietly. Lando seemed confused, and rightfully so. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lando asked. Charles sighed, opening his eyes and flinching as Lando inhaled sharply upon seeing Charles’s pink irises. 

“How… What?” he stuttered. Charles grabbed onto the man’s arms, flashing his eyes brighter. 

“I am dangerous.” he hissed, hoping to scare the smaller man off. Lando just blinked and shook his head.

“I don’t believe that.” he whispered firmly. Charles snarled, his demon side showing fully as his features sharpened and his teeth elongated into points. Incubus could kill, there was to be no doubt about that, and Charles hoped to scare Lando off. Lando stepped away, letting out a gasp, and let go of Charles’s arm.

“Stay away from me!” Charles snarled one last time, before storming off, feeling as if he left part of him behind.

~~~~~~

“Charles…” Kimi said worriedly as he entered the room of the Incubus, Kevin coming in after him. Charles was curled up under his covers, too weak to get up.

“Oh honey…” Kevin sighed, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the covers down, winching when he saw how hungry and skinny-looking the younger Incubus was. “Why aren’t you feeding?” Kevin added. Charles just growled weakly and hid his face in the pillow. 

“Max said there was a boy he was hanging out with, which stopped abruptly. This started after that.” Kimi explained. Kevin sighed, laying down next to Charles and pulling him close, sharing his post-feeding bodyheat with Charles, who was ice cold. 

“Why aren’t you feeding, little flame?” he whispered. Charles shook his head.

“I don’t want to.” he whimpered. “I just want Lando…” he added groggily. Kevin tilted Charles’s face up, sighing when he saw Charles’s eyes were an empty grey.

“We need to find Lando.” Kevin told Kimi. “He is in love, he will not feed from anyone else.” he added. Charles shook his head in protest.

“Not in love.” he said weakly, but he barely seemed to even believe himself. Kimi had already moved out of the room, talking to Max and Daniel.

“Max will find him, he knows Lando’s smell.” Kimi said as he poked his head around the door again. Charles whimpered, fingers digging into Kevin’s arm.

“He will not come, he shouldn’t come.” Charles drawled. “I’m not good for him.” he added. Kevin shushed him gently.

“Everything will be fine, just hang on a little bit longer.” 

It took Max less than two hours to find Lando and then another 15 minutes to bring him back to the house. The young human seemed wary, instinctively seeming to know Max was not quite human. Daniel stayed close to the young human, talking to him as if nothing was the matter.

“Where is Charles?” Lando asked the instant he was brought into the house. Max said and gestured him along to Charles’s bedroom. Kevin was still in bed with Charles, holding him close to keep him warm. Charles let out a whimper when he saw Lando walking in, and Kevin say a tiny wisp of pink curl around Charles’s iris.

“Charles…” Lando whimpered, walking over without any doubt and kneeling down next to the bed. 

“Lando…” Charles gasped, weakly trying to push himself up onto his elbows. Lando let out a shaky breath, tears brimming in his eyes as he hugged Charles tightly.

“I was so worried.” he whispered, nuzzling his face in Charles’s neck. Charles groaned and then hugged back.

“You shouldn’t be here.” he mumbled. “But I’m glad you are.” he added softly, hands trembling as he held Lando close to his chest.

“What are you?” Lando asked, looking Charles in the eye. Charles swallowed thickly, but there was no fear in Lando’s eyes.

“I’m an Incubus, I feed on sexual energie.” he mumbled warily, but he knew he owed it to Lando to be honest. Lando nodded, only seeming partially surprised. 

“Okay.” he said slowly, stroking Charles’s cheek. “Why are you sick?” he continued asking. Charles sighed.

“I didn’t feed for a month now.” he whispered. “I didn’t want to feed if I couldn’t have you.” he added quietly. Lando glanced at Kevin and the others. 

“Can you leave us alone for a moment?” he asked the others shyly. Kimi nodded.

“Of course.” he said, gesturing the others after him. Once they were alone, Lando took a deep breath. 

“I need to help you.” he said firmly, toeing off his shoes and then taking off his top.

“Lando, no…” Charles whispered, weakly trying to push Lando away as the human crawled over him, but Lando was determined as he kissed and licked at Charles’s cheek and throat.

“Don’t Lando, you want your first time to be with someone you love, you told me so.” Charles murmured, but his hands curled around Lando’s bare torso to clutch him close.

“I still want that, but who said you weren’t someone I loved?” Lando answered. Charles’s eyes widened.

“Wh-”

“I love you, Charles.” Lando sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Charles’s lips. Charles didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say. Sweet-tasting energy left Lando, but it wasn’t just arousal. 

Lando did not lie, he really did love Charles.

“I love you too.” Charles choked out, bringing their lips together in a second kiss. Lando grinned, although a nervous flush made his cheeks pink.

“Good, then I can help you with your… _problem_ ” Lando purred. Charles chuckled, placing his hand on Lando’s hip and breathing in more of Lando’s delicious energy.

“I want nothing more.”

When Charles woke up hours later, Lando’s bare body pressed into his side, the young man still fast asleep, he felt strangely at peace. At first, he wasn’t sure what was different, but then he felt it.

His hunger was gone. He finally felt fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> Let me know what you think, and what storyline you'd like to read next :3


End file.
